Mensajes entre mujeres
by Zhohar
Summary: Todas tenemos mensajes con nuestras amigas y Sakura e Ino no son la excepción. AU. OoC.


Mensajes entre mujeres.

**Declaimer**: Los personajes no son míos, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summaray: **Todas tenemos mensajes con nuestras amigas y Sakura e Ino no son la excepción. AU. OoC. One shot.

**Advertencia:** Algunas cosas pervertidas y sin sentido.

_**Mensajes entre mujeres.**_

POV Sakura

Estaba acostada en mi cama, escuche un sonido, era mi celular lo agarre y mire la pantalla. Era un mensaje de Ino, lo revise y me encontré con lo siguiente:

**Ino:**

_¡Holaaa!, Sakura. ¿Qué haces?, yo estoy viendo televisión._

Después de leerlo empecé a escribir: ¡Hola!, estoy aburrida, ¿salimos?. Recibí un sí, así que me dirigí hacia su casa.

.

.

.

Cuando llegue a su casa ella me recibió los brazos abiertos.

-Saaaakura- Ino canturrio cuando yo entraba a su hogar.

-Hola- le conteste

Después de que ella alistara sus cosas salimos afuera a pasear.

.

.

Estábamos platicando animadamente cuando de repente vi que Ino se quejaba de dolor.

-Cuanto odio los profesores de Educación Física- Ino se quejaba y como no darle la razón, el día anterior el profesor nos puso a correr 10 vueltas a la cancha, además de hacer 90 sentadillas.

Escuche gemir de dolor a Ino.

-calma, Ino, respira hondo. Inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala- le animaba e intentaba tranquilizarla.

-Es lo que estoy haciendo-

-Recuerda, los elotes no tiene maíz, los elotes no tiene maíz, los elotes no tiene maíz*- repetía la frase una y otra vez.

-Los elotes no tiene maíz, los elotes no tienen maíz- ella repetía conmigo. Vi que ya no le afectaba mucho el dolor- Los elotes no tienen maíz-repetía- los elotes no tienen… ¡el pan!- ella corto la frase y cuando escuché esa palabra, rápidamente le dije.

-¿Dónde?-

-Acaba de pasar el panadero- ella me contesto.- ni modo, adiós empanada gigante- ella agito un brazo en forma de despedida-

Triste y derrotada por no haber comprada un pan, ya que estos me encantaba y su tamaño era grande, nos dirigimos a nuestras respectivas casas.

.

.

.

Cuando llegue me acosté en mi cama y nuevamente recibí un mensaje de Ino.

**Ino:**

_¿Qué haces?_

**Sakura:**

_Nada_

Después de contestarle sentí que algo húmedo salía de mi nariz, fui por rollo* y me limpie, me percate que era sangre, me alarme, era la primera vez que me escurría sangre de la nariz.

**Sakura:**

_Me está sangrando la nariz :(_

**Ino:**

_¡Sakura, te excitaste!_

**Sakura:**

_¡Noooooo! O/o_

**Ino:**

_¿Entonces?_

**Sakura:**

_No lo sé, leí por ahí que a veces las personas sangran porque le hace falta potasio._

**Ino:**

_Entonces a ¡comer plátano!_

Cuando recibí ese mensaje ya no le conteste entre a internet e investigue sobre el sangrado nasal. Agarre mi celular y envié un mensaje a Ino.

**Sakura:**

_Ino ahorita tengo __epistaxis_

**Ino:**

_¿Qué es eso?, ¡dios mío!, no me digas que es fobia a los epístolas_.

**Sakura:**

_No, según internet es el sangrado de nariz._

Deje el celular y busque a mi mamá para decirle que me sangraba la nariz y que no se detenía. Después de eso, retome mi celular y le envié un mensaje más a Ino

**Sakura:**

_¬¬ todavía no para de sangrar mi nariz_

**Ino:**

_o.o, Dile a tu mamá_

**Sakura:**

_Ya le dije_

**Ino:**

_Y ¿qué te dijo?_

**Sakura:**

_Ponte rollo._

**Ino:**

_Jajajaja, ponte el rollo entero._

**Sakura:**

El sangrado se detuvo después de unos 10 minutos y volví a contactarme con ella.

**Sakura:**

_¿Qué haces?_

**Ino:**

_Pensando en que si será cierto que los hombres le ponen nombres a su pene._

Me sonroje ante esto.

**Sakura:**

_Pervertida, Ino-cerda._

**Ino:**

_Es que es verdad. Antes ellos no le ponen nombres a las vaginas como panchita, la concha, la tigrita, la gatita, la oruga_

_La afrodita_

_La medusa_

_La atenea_

**Sakura:**

_¡Ino!_

**Ino:**

_O ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si de pronto: la panchita de Sakura?_

**Sakura:**

… _o/o ¡Ino-puerca pervertida!_

**Ino:**

_O si dijeran: la toña de Ino_

_La concha de Hinata._

Ya ni sabía si reírme o avergonzarme. Cuando por fin creí que acababa de terminar de decir eso, recibí otro mensaje.

**Ino:**

_Seguramente así estarás con Sasuke algún día:_

_oh Sasuke ah sí, sí, sí, yes, yes, yes,,, ohww ohhh oh ahhh ahh Sasuke, Sasuke…_

**Sakura:**

_Ino, ¡ERES UNA PERVERTIDA!_

**Ino:**

…_Ráscame a la derecha Sasuke, más abajo._

_Sakura pero que cosas piensas, la pervertida eres tú, mira que a veces nos gana la comezón, ay Sakura pervertida e.e_

**Sakura:**

_¡INO!_

Después de leerlo me sonroje a mas no poder porque por una parte yo soy pervertida, corrección, somos pervertidas.

Fin

* Los elotes no tiene maíz: es una frase que escuche en un programa de televisión en México, ese programa se llama La Familia Peluche y que esta intenta tranquilizar a las personas.

*rollo: también conocido como papel de baño.

N/A: Lo sé es extraño este fic, pero las cosas surgieron de una conversación con una amiga.


End file.
